1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of synchronizing a driving module and a display apparatus performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of synchronizing a driving module for simplifying a circuit design and a display apparatus performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus has been widely used in application technologies, such as computer games using high-resolution videos and three-dimensional (“3D”) images.
In such an LCD apparatus, a motion interpolation frame may be inserted between a present frame and a previous frame to decrease motion blur in a high-resolution video. A high-speed frame driving method is typically used to insert the motion interpolation frame between the present frame and the previous frame.
Additionally, a frame image is typically divided into a left-eye image and a right-eye image having binocular disparity to display a 3D image. That is, one frame image is divided into a left-eye frame and a right-eye frame. Therefore, a high-speed frame driving method is typically used to display a 3D image.
The high-speed frame driving method uses a driving device in a multi-chip structure including two or more timing controllers having a frequency of about 60 hertz (Hz) or about 120 Hz.